Hate and Capavity, With a Dash of Insensitivity
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Janga lies drunk on the fields, sorting out his thoughts, but slowly immerses himself further into craziness. Yaoi hints, but it's only Janga ranting. You don't see those genres together often, do you?


**Disclaimer:**Janga is copyrighted to Namco.

**Author's Note:** Janga's inner thoughts. It's pure insane.

Nothing more to say.

----------

I'm not fucking obsessed, I tell you. It's just that the kid gets on my nerves so much.

Not to mention that he's actually quite hot for a teenager too.

I know, I know, I fucking_ know_. I'm paedophilic, right? He's sixteen this Christmas and I'm thirty-eight. Fucking brilliant. He's like half my age - or not even that. Maths doesn't stick in my head. Whatever. The only thing that sticks to my head is my hat, and even that needs a good dose of superglue.

Superglue is nice. Especially to carry around in a plastic bag and sniff whenever you feel down.

Anyway.

I'm walking up the Jugkettle Fields, drink in hand. Anyone would think I was drunk. But no, I'm not drunk! Well, I did push tinned sardines up Garlen's hat and did a strip dance a few hours ago. But that's normal for me, I swear it is! It really is normal for me! Besides, I'm Janga the Poison Claw. What more can you expect? I'm proud of being a sadistic old kitty and that's the way I shall stay. No buts. I like being sadistic. People do what you say.

I'm insane and may snap at any moment.

Speaking of being old, I don't think I'll be too old to have a shot at a relationship with him. Alright, he's young and I'm no spring Moo, but still, I'm a right old charmer. I could even persuade him to forgive me after all I've done! But no, I really hate him too. He foiled all my plans, and just when I was free and ready to become a bit kinder, he goes off and makes love to that stupid freaking cabbit! What the heck? That's mixing species, that is!

To be honest, me and him's mixing species as well, but ah well... forget that argument.

I love him. I hate him. I love him. I hate him. Love him. Hate him. Love him. Hate him. Love. Hate. Love. Hate...

Fuck. Has no one told me not to do 'He loves me, he loves me not' with a dandelion? I'll try again.

I love him. I hate him. I love him. I hate-

Oh jeez, the last petal tore. So that means I hate him, _and_ I love him too. Great. I toss away the flower and then lie down on the grass, swigging down vodka with great gusto. I really should get more pockets to put more drink in.

I really_ do _like him.

Oh, he has such beautiful sapphire eyes! I hate the way that it has so much power over me but I love to see them as well. He's just like his father. Stubborn, tough, badmouthed but good-looking and sharp. The kid reminds me so much of Butz. Maybe that's why I feel so fond of him and hate him at the same time.

But Klonoa...

That _stupid_ cabbit!

He took Guntz away, I swear it. I was so close to making up with Guntz and Klonoa had to ruin it all. When I fell down the crevasse in the Moon I was actually planning to dispatch the cabbit. And guess what, it did work to a certain point. If only Guntz knew about how I felt!

But would Guntz still like me _even if _I severed all bad connections with him?

What if he didn't?

Of course he would! I'm nice-looking! A bit wasted, but nice nonetheless! My capativity in the Base hasn't done much for me and it's only been a few days since I was free, but that means I can still fit into my cloak and hat. I was worried that I would be fat.

I must say, I pondered over this issue for ages inside that place.

I won't be able to stop hating or killing. That means that I'll still be unlovable! Dammit! Guntz won't ever like me! I enjoy fucking with others and killing_ too much_, and I'm not about to stop any time soon. Unless I change that, I'll probably never be laid until the day I die. But I don't want to change that, for fuck's sake.

I don't want to change. I'm happy with the way I am!

Godammit. I'll get locked up again at the rate I'm going, and I don't want that either.

One way or another, Guntz will be mine! If I have to fire darts at that bastard cabbit, or massacre the whole village, I don't care! I'll have him in the end! I don't known if I want him anymore for just pure love. I want him because I do, and I'll do anything to get him!

They'll never feel safe again. They'll never enjoy life again!

Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

...uh...

Dammit.

I've run out of drink. I told you this would happen, bastards.

Fuckit.

-------------------

Yes. He said it all.

O.o

SATS come tomorrow. Wish me luck, people! After the exams I'll come back with another fic and chapters.


End file.
